Confidence
by LostGeisha
Summary: Hinata has newfound self confidence after having a bit too much to drink, and confesses something to a very unsuspecting Niisan. HinaNeji, Oneshot


Neji sat alone in his cold room running through the coming day's events in his head.

_'Wake up at 5:00, grab a quick breakfast, train, meet Lee and Tenten at 8:00, meet Gai-sensei at 10:00 for mission updates...'_ Loud voices interrupted his thoughts. There had been a large dinner tonight; a friendly family gathering of sorts. Neji however, was all to aware that "friendly" and "family" did not fit all too well in the same sentence, and despite his invitation, stayed in. Now with the voices echoing all the to his room he was thanking himself for it. Neji never understood the logic behind allowing the Hyuuga council to reside in the same room with one another while they were intoxicated. They were stubborn and disagreeable when they were sober, but adding alcohol to the mix only made their arguments loud, pointless and impossible to predict. Allowing Hiashi to get some sake into his gut did let him to loosen up a bit. Still, Neji wished the 'celebrations' didn't require such childish behavior.

He went back to his thoughts, blocking out the noise in the background as much as possible.

_'10:00...meet Gai-sensei...10:30...train with Tenten because Lee and Gai will more than likely run off and do something absurd...12:00, come home for lunch...'_ The sound of staggering footsteps outside his door tore away his concentration. He paused for a moment and listened as they got closer. The uneven 'bump..bump...bump' of the bare feet on the hardwood floor got louder, and then stopped. Neji lifted his head up and looked at the door, not really expecting anything. He wondered if he would have to show some poor drunken relative back to their room. The silence hung in the crisp evening air, and Neji sighed contently at this new found peace.

Then the silence was broken. Neji's door was slammed open and a blushing Hinata wobbled into the room. Before any words were exchanged Neji sprung to his feet to steady the swaying girl.  
Hinata smiled. "heheh...t...Thanks.." She looked up to him as he held her firmly in place by the shoulders.

"Hinata-sama...you aren't well. How much did you drink?" Neji sat her down on his futon and walked over to shut the door. Hinata just giggled to herself before standing back up and heading towards him. Neji turned around from shutting the door and rushed over, steadying her again.

"Hinata-sama, you've had too much to drink. You can't stand on your own..please just sit down while I get some help." Neji looked her over, getting very concerned.

"But Neji.." Hinata was overcome with a sad pouty look.

"It will be okay." He turned to leave and Hinata stood up quickly.

"Neji! I love you!." Hinata burst out. Neji quickly turned around, eyes wide.

"You...what...?" Neji looked at his pink-faced cousin.

"I..I love you.." Hinata repeated. Neji walked up to the vulnerable girl and lay a hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata-sama...you don't love me." He wished he didn't have to say this. He wished it wasn't true... "You've had too much to drink and you don't know what you're doing. It's okay..." Hinata cut him off. " No! Really...I love you...I've just been...too scared. But I do! I'll prove it!" 

"Hinata..there's nothing to.." Neji was cut off again, this time by his pants being pulled down forcefully. Utter shock struck him as his pants were suddenly at his knees and his boxers were the only thing protecting him from the frigged air. Hinata placed her hands gently into the elastic of the undergarment and ran them down his sides, leaving traces of her warmth on his upper thighs, caressing his skin all the way to the floor.

"Hi-Hinata" Neji looked down to see her kneeling in front of him. He could still feel her lingering touch and it sent chills up his spine, and blood to his manhood. Hinata giggled, and Neji's face turned bright red. He closed his eyes and tried to gather himself.

_No. This isn't happening._ he thought to himself. _The Hyuuga HEIRESS is on her knees in front of me...this is not a good..._

Just as he thought to step away, and reach down to pull up his shorts Hinata grabbed onto his hips pushing him into her mouth. She gulped and gagged a bit taking the entire length in, moving her head and his hips back and forth. Neji's eyes rolled back in pleasure as his hips started moving on their own. He instinctively put his hands on Hinata's head and stroked her hair, keeping stray strands out of her face. 

"Hinata...don't stop.." He squeezed out in between deep breaths.

Hinata paused and took a deep gasp of air before taking him in again. Her tongue swirled all around the tip, then up and down the length. The whole of her mouth was rushing over him again..up and down, up and down sucking and licking and probing. All the while she moved her hands over his firm stomach and butt, and up his shirt to his chest. She touched him everywhere she could reach.

Neji's knees buckled from the pleasure. He fell to the floor unfulfilled, into Hinata's arms. He lay panting for a few moments before looking up into Hinata's eyes. She had a bright smile on her face. Then he realized...so did he. It was the first time he had seen both of them with a true smile...since he could remember.

_'This is too good to be true.'_

Neji pulled himself up to her in a heated embrace. Soon enough the embrace turned into a fiery kiss, with two passionate tongues fighting for the lead. Hinata finally won when her hand found it's way to Neji's crotch. A small hand raced over him with piercing speed. Neji found himself clinging to Hinata's jacket with his back arched, biting his lip as not to scream out in pleasure. Hinata's delicate hands hid a strong grip that sent Neji tumbling over the edge. Just as he climaxed Hinata kissed him, muffling the moan he couldn't hold back. They sat with their arms around each other until Neji caught his breath. After he put his pants back on they lay together in silence, watching each other. Soon Hinata had fallen asleep, and Neji decided he had better carry her back to her room...despite his longing to keep her nearby. But just to make sure she didn't think it was a dream, he wrote her a little note and left it under her pillow.

I love you too,  
Neji


End file.
